John Marston
Jack Marston (Son) Unnamed Daughter GTA Online Protagonist (Son/Daughter, Determinant) |image = JohnMarston-RDR1.jpg|1911 JimMilton-RDR2.jpg|1907 JohnMarston-Redemption2.jpg|1899 |aka = Johnny Boy Cowboy That Government Boy The Man from Blackwater Mr. Marston |gender = M |status = Deceased |voice = Rob Wiethoff |dob = 1873 |dod = 1911 |nationality = American}}[[w:c:reddead:John Marston|'John Marston']] is the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption as well as its expansion pack Undead Nightmare, and the secondary protagonist in Red Dead Redemption 2, both open world games developed by Rockstar Games. Description He makes a cameo as an optional parent character model of the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. John Marston can be selected as a parent in Grand Theft Auto Online, but only if the player is a member of the Rockstar Games Social Club and has their Xbox Live gamertag/PSN username linked. Gallery John Marston Parent.PNG|John Marston as a GTA Online Protagonist parent promo from official site. John Marston Parent Portrait GTAV.png|Parent Portrait shown when choosing parents as the GTA Online Protagonist. Trivia *He makes a cameo in Grand Theft Auto V in a commercial for the beer Pißwasser riding his horse. This is an Easter Egg. **In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, the clerk at the bike rental establishment is wearing a red t-shirt with an image of Marston on the front. **In the TV show "Princess Robot Bubblegum", a female character can be seen cosplaying John Marston. *John is extremely similar to Johnny Klebitz, the main protagonist of The Lost and Damned. **Both speak with very rough voices and have shady backgrounds, both rode in a gang and were betrayed by their gang's leader after they had gone insane. **Both Marston and Klebitz are called Johnny Boy by other characters. **Both are possibly blind in one eye. **Both are canonically killed on screen. **Both were killed by a person that they had an uneasy working relationship with, in Marston's case it was Edgar Ross, while in Klebitz's case, it was Trevor Philips. **When both Marston and Klebitz were killed, their bodies were cradled by the women they loved. In Marston's case it was his wife, Abigail, while in Klebitz's case it was Ashley Butler. Both Abigail and Ashley would later die as well (Abigail dying from an unknown cause, and Ashley dying of a drug overdose). **Both have a skeptical and hating view of how the US Government operates, yet, they are forced to work for a government agent/politician in order to save themselves and the ones they care about (In Marston's case it was himself and his family, and in Klebitz's case it was himself and his club). **Both of them can speak a little Spanish through the game. **Women of both were "every man's wife" or the gang's whore at some point of their lives. **Both have antagonists named Billy. **Johnny is able to play cards and arm wrestling, which are activities that can also be done in Red Dead Redemption. **Both pictured with Sawn-off Shotgun on their official artworks. **Both were involved in kidnapping at least once. In Marston's case it was bounty hunting, while in Johnny's case it was kidnapping Niko's cousin. **Johnny is nicknamed Cowboy by Trevor, which might emphasize these similarities. ***However, unlike Johnny, Marston never got addicted to drugs. *If spawned during gameplay using trainers, he will have no legs and no lower arms, making him look like floating mid-air. That's because the rest of his body never appears, but only the head and a bit of his chest. This is due to Rockstar making only part of him for the photo when choosing parents for the GTA Online Protagonist. Navigation }}hu:John Marston pl:John Marston Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Deceased characters Category:Easter Eggs